Van Helsing (S4-S1)
Rufus Van Helsing has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: This character is a reboot of Van Helsing for this HRPG series, existing both as a real world person and as a metafictional character. This version of the character was also somewhat present in Jack “TBNY” Bauer’s Eternal Love story, and his role is canon. Rufus Van Helsing is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is a character and anti-hero from Eternal Love, his original story, and based off the Van Helsing character from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Character History “I’ve waited a long time to kill one of you, but I am not going to do it. I’m going to make you feel the pain your victims felt.” - Rufus Van Helsing AKA Victor Hauser Early Life When Bram Stoker was writing his novel Dracula, there had been two families had been slaughtered by someone or something, and Stoker saw the names of the family and used it together to create Abraham Van Helsing, the vampire hunter in the book. However, unknown to him, Van Helsing was actually the name of a real-life family, whom wanted nothing to do with their namesake from the novel. In early 1968, during a cold and winterly night, Rufus Cornelius Van Helsing was born. As a child, his family had moved around a lot due to their name, they finally settled down in the town of Derry, Maine, where they began to live their lives in peace. Throughout his adolescence, Van Helsing would attend school there and would attend mostly high school; he would be selected to work in New York City under the FBI’s intern program where he worked until he was in his early twenties. In reality, the FBI had wanted to train Van Helsing into their best agent. Figuring it for the best, he had completed their training as an agent. However he missed home and decided to return to Derry for a small visit, while thinking about the job offer in the FBI. A Family Lost When Van Helsing had returned back to Derry, he returns home to find out that his parents had been killed, brutally and looked to be partially eaten by something or some creature. While looking throughout the house, he was attacked by a vampiric creature and survives the attack, through the use of his FBI training. The vampiric runs off and Van Helsing waits for the ambulance to come, and before passing out he had seen a clown figure by the window, looking back at him and snaring, before mouthy at him, “In due time. In due time, Van Helsing.” Van Helsing awoke in the hospital to see the town’s Sheriff, who then explained to him what had happened to his parents though not full-detail. Van Helsing also explained that he had seen a vampire and a clown outside before passing out. The Sheriff didn’t believe in him and ended up saying it was just an effect the shock of what happened but Van Helsing known better. After discharging himself, he went to the public library where he would began to look around, looking up any criminals that related savage attacks and clown related people and only found nothing but cases of missing children whom had found dead and had been savagely attacked. Van Helsing shut himself off from the rest of the world, unable to get pass that a clown figure and a vampire were in connection of his parents’ murder. A Justifiable Profession Sometime in 1990, Van Helsing was now living in Los Angeles and working as a bail bondsman. He had been married to a woman and had two kids, Francis and Rachel, but one night, she up and left without saying a word, hurting Van Helsing even more. One day he was approached out of the blue by Zander Cartwright, who had his eye on him. When Van Helsing asked why he was looking for him, Zander replied that he was hiring for a private security firm and was looking for those trained with military backgrounds, FBI training, or other law enforcement credentials. Seeing that a private security firm would be a good way of getting paid and likely have better heath care, he agreed and was hired by Zander. A few days later, he goes to be the office only to find that he was tricked and had been employed by the government, or really a secret organization sect of people that were devoted in order to hunt down the supernatural. Van Helsing confronts Zander, ready to beat him up; when he tells Van Helsing of what why he really hired him, because he had the special attributes that they were looking for in hunters. Alone, no family, and a burning hated for the thing that killed his folks. Van Helsing was unsure if he wanted become like the character had made the name a folk hero, but also wanted to hunt down the men, man, or creature that was cause of his parents’ death. Agreeing to this profession, Van Helsing would become apart of the secret organization and would eventually excel as being one of their top field agents in the coming years. As Van Helsing as an agent, so did the secret organization, which by 2000, it had been made up of different divisions, such as a werewolf division or a paranormal division. Van Helsing is then assigned to the vampire division where he works as a vampire hunter, where he could hunt down and kill vampires. At the end of 2006, Van Helsing had tracked down Tyler Irving, whom he had believed to be one of Jasmine Blackwood’s children, and began to torture him first by trying to make him dehydrated his blood lust, but when that wasn’t going well, he used his MP5K to shoot Tyler down for a moment, as he had used blessed, hallow pointed and silver-tipped bullets which, while did not harm a vampire, did put it down for a moment. Van Helsing left the area, thinking it was a job well done. Months later in Spring 2007, he was then called upon to blow up a underground vampire club, which he does not before hitting some vampires around, if not brutally. After when the club went up in a high explosion caused from a special type grenade, Van Helsing calls Zander on a job well down and asked if he could use his formal name again, as he wasn’t known as Van Helsing anymore but just as Victor Hauser, a false name created for him. Zander mentions he’ll think on it, and Van Helsing left the area to take some time off. The next following years were quiet for Van Helsing, whom now was living back in Derry and waited and waited for the next big case while handing all "small cases". In reality, those small cases was honing on his own personal revenge and blood lust against the vampire that killed his family, including that image of the clown. He knew that sooner or later, he would find them and kill them without remorse. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One On The Trail Van Helsing, still the cover name of Victor Hauser, had went to Los Angeles on assignment where he was protecting Daniel Matthews after a reality warper had attack at his household. While this was not a big mission to him, he did enjoy that he was helping out people that would have needed help like his anyhow. This was likely because Daniel, as well as his family and girlfriend, had reminded Van Helsing so much of his own family. He even asked his boss, Commander Zander Cartwright to see if he could legally have his name changed back the way it was. Cartwright said no, but promised if he was to be successful in his next mission. It would be something that would bring him back into being a Van Helsing, he was to hunt vampires in the infamous town of Santa Carla. Van Helsing arrived at the town, where he did some exploring around the town in hopes to scan for places where vampires to go. He did find a location from a vampire after torturing him before hand and went to the location, a night club. There he attacked swiftly, hoping to lure out the head vampire. However, the police arrived and Van Helsing had to high-tail it out of there before re-grouping himself. Sometime later the next day, he was walking the boardwalk for help, wanting to enlist the infamous Frog Brothers. He would meet up with them and also meet with Chris Strickland, who was a cousin of Daniel Matthews and had assisted him in Los Angeles. Together, they headed to the old hotel where vampires used to lurk. They found out some "Lost Girls" there and the Frogs were able to subdue before they turned their attention to the club. Van Helsing assisted until he gotten word about Tyler Irving's friends, Derek Graham and Becky H. Graham, whom had been on Van Helsing's radar for awhile but they dropped out sometime after torturing Tyler. Van Helsing left the club and headed on a plane to New York where he would locate the Grahams and put an eye to them, as they were assisting Jason Voorhees, Amanda Young and their friends in escaping. However during the flight to New York, something happened. Van Helsing found out that the clown that he saw when he arrived back home in Derry was there on the plane and was in control. They both began to attack each other, until Van Helsing gotten upper hand. He was able to get to a parachute where he turned on the release button and both men were suck of the private jet. However, Van Helsing put a round into Pennywise The Clown before seeing him burst into white light, killing him for now. Moments later, Van Helsing had landed and left the area, having then arrived near Daniel Matthews household again. Fitting In Van Helsing would keep to himself, while watching over the group. He would more often look after the others while they were sleeping along with the other cops with the survivors, including well-known detectives that handled the Ghostface Killer and Jigsaw cases. Van Helsing would befriend two of them Mark Kincaid, who handled the Ghostface Killer when he struck in LA back in 2000 and was now married to Sidney Prescott, and Dylan Vrtiska, a detective who handled the Los Angeles based Jigsaw serial killings. Van Helsing also began to experience weird visions, as well as healing powers as he healed Kincaid when he was badly injured. Though he didn't know why, he figured this was a freak occurrence with him. However, during this time, he tried to help with the Zander problem, as his former commander was getting crazier with power. Van Helsing was with Vrtiska when the bunker base underneath the Hollywood Sign had gone up in flames and explosion. Arriving there, they found out that Cartwright was killed and Van Helsing himself went to handle the mess. He returned back to the safehouse they were using, the manor of Dorian Sullivan (whom had been the reality warper that caused all of this to happen). Van Helsing was on guard when a band of members from the Fred Head cult began to attack, with Van Helsing narrowly losing his mind from the gas they released into the manor to summon their nightmare god, Freddy Krueger. They managed to beat them with the help of the Dream Warriors and dream world powers. Re-locating to the Matthews household, Van Helsing was on his best guard as the next day was going by. However, by nightfall, after Michelle Matthews, Daniel's mom, was heading off, she was attacked by Robert G. Durant and his men before being killed by one of them. Van Helsing sprung into action before being shot up with a EM-1 Railgun. He was able to survive those shots somehow, but when he gotten back up, he found out that everyone was gone. Van Helsing stayed behind when he saw several people were still inside. Regular Appearance Rufus Van Helsing stands at six feet two inches tall and weighs around one hundred and eighty five pounds. He has a well-built and tone muscular body type. He has short brown/blackish hair and hazel color eyes. Van Helsing is usually dressed in various basic clothing, often wearing shirts with jeans or a black wool coat and street clothing with a matching black fedora and sunglasses. He also has numerous scarring on his body from his battles. Trademark Gear Van Helsing would commonly and willing to use other edged weaponry such as swords, axes, daggers, and most importantly stakes, often created from improvised stuff, to serve as weapons in fighting against a vampiric or another undead threat. Image:Custom Glock 45.jpg|Van Helsing's custom .45 Cal Glock 21SF pistol. Image:Custom MP5K.jpg|Van Helsing's custom Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine gun. Image:BA Bowie machete.jpg|Van Helsing's badass machete-style Bowie knife. Image:Katana style fixed-blade knife.jpg|Van Helsing's Katana knife In terms of personal weapons, he carries a Glock 21SF semi-automatic pistol and a Heckler & Koch MP5K sub-machine gun for armed combat; both firearms are custom made and chambered in their respectable calibers, but its bullets have been specially made to be hollow pointed and silver-tipped. Van Helsing also carries a sturdy fixed-blade Katana knife holstered on his left ankle and a machete style Bowie knife strapped to his back waistband for close quarters combat. Additionally all of his weaponry are usually have been blessed by a local priest, while his Katana knife and Bowie Machete had been blessed and anointed with holy water. Category:Van Helsing (S4) Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Federal Agents